


Hold Me Down

by horantheworldstyles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Michael, M/M, Top Luke, Unsafe Sex, ashton is brief, because im a sucker for bottom michael, calum is only mentioned sorry not sorry, really brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horantheworldstyles/pseuds/horantheworldstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sprains his ankle and it takes a toll on him, emotionally, but Luke knows how to fix him. </p><p>---</p><p>Or the one where Michael is pissed off because he fell so Luke fucks him to make him forget.</p><p>Has absolutely nothing to do with Hold Me Down by Halsey just fyi, but it will hopefully make sense once you've read it?</p><p>(this has now been edited, no major changes just added a few things here and there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Im apalled that there has been not smut of michael with his sprained ankle, so I took it upon myself. I was going to have Luke ride Michael but im so weak for bottom Michael that this happened. I hope this is ok this os the first smut I've written so please leave feedback! 
> 
> this has now been edited, it's basically the exact same as before except I added one line (it's not important) so feel free to reread if you would like but not much has changed :)

Michael grumbles the whole way back to the hotel, he grumbles in the elevator ride, and he grumbles as he opens his hotel door. Calum jumps as Michael's door slams and he gives a wide eyed Luke a shrug and continues down the hallway and into his own room. 

Collapsing on the edge of his bed, Michael knows he was rather rude and he knows that Luke is worried but he's just horrified with himself. How he managed it he doesn't even know, but one minute he's playing guitar standing next to Luke, looking at his three best friends, next he feels his ankle twist and before he knows it he's on the floor. To say it's embarrassing is an understatement and although he keeps insisting that he's fine, the pain is horrible and he wants to search for the pain killers he has stashed somewhere but the throbbing is making that impossible. He peels his leather jacket off his shoulders and tosses it on the chair near by and then reaches down to untie his shoelaces. He manages to easily get his left shoe off but he stares pitifully at his right shoe for at least two minutes before finally reaching to gingerly pull it off. It hurts, but once it's done he sighs in relief and lets himself fall back on his bed.

A knock on the door causes the freshly - dyed, black haired boy to groan but he hasn't even been given the chance to move before the door opens and ashton and a security guard come in, a bag of ice in Ashton's hand.

"Lay down, you need to ice your ankle" Ashton says and despite wanting to curl into a ball and die from the embarrassment he still feels after the fall, he does as the sandy haired boy says and rests his head on the pillows. Ashton places the ice on his ankle then sits himself on the other bed and the security guard says Michael is not to move the ice otherwise it will swell.

Ashton stays where he is, and once the door is closed again Michael knows what's coming.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about you know"

There it is. Michael suppresses the groan that fights to make its way out of his throat. Although he knows Ashton is right, he doesn't even want to hear any inspirational speeches so he shrugs Ashton's attempts of comfort off and eventually the older boy gives up and leaves. 

Laying staring at the roof gets boring, very quickly, so to curb the boredom before he sleeps, he squeezes his hand into his pocket and pulls his phone out. 

Instagram is boring and uninteresting, so he moves to Twitter, and despite everything in him screaming not to, he opens the app anyway. He sends out a quick tweet, apologising for not being jumpy, because frankly that sucked not only for him but for everyone else in the arena. 

His timeline and mentions are chaos, not much different than usual but he's not ignorant, and he knows that people are watching the video and a lot of people are trying to offer some sort of comfort, but a lot are laughing and making jokes about it. And if he'd seen this in the morning, after he's slept on it, he'd be totally fine with it, but at the moment it's just making his mood worse and he's getting unnecessarily bitter. He hates himself for being so stupid, he's hating the majority of the fandom for laughing, he wants to unfollow the people on his timeline that are laughing at him. And he comes close to doing so but there is yet another knock on the door.

This time Michael does groan, and he hears a very familiar voice say a thank you to whoever opened the door. The soft click of the lock and then a mumbled 'fuck' makes him aware, incase he hadn't already been, that Luke has decided to visit him. 

The lanky blonde boy practically stumbles his way to the bed and Michael stifles a snigger at how clumsy he is.

Luke collapses onto the bed, almost covering Michael's whole left side, neither boy speaks for a while, just laying in content, the black haired boy staring at the blonde hairs resting on his chest just below his chin. 

"Why're you grumpy?"

It's muffled into his black shirt but Michael knows what was said and he just offers the younger boy a shrug, and watches as his head moves with it.

"'S embarrassing" Michael's voice sounds dead and Luke furrows his eyebrows wondering why this was bothering him so much.

"We've all fallen over on stage before, so why are you so upset by it?" Luke shifts so his chin is resting on Michael's chest, staring up at him. 

Michael's bright green eyes shift around the room and avoid Luke's gaze. He doesn't offer any sort of explanation because frankly, he doesn't have one. If it had been one of the other boys he'd be laughing but he can't even laugh at his own stupidity.

Finally meeting the bright blue eyes that have been watching him, Michael is glad that Luke hasn't once laughed, not even when it happened. Calum had giggled, Ashton snorted but automatically Luke stops playing his guitar, and not even then did he even crack a smile. When he had noticed that Michael wasn't standing up again he automatically indicates to the other two to stop what they are doing. He ignored the screaming fans and him and Calum had picked Michael up, and Luke had to try so hard not to wrap the older rocker up in his arms and kiss him. Michael is thankful for Luke, he's always thankful for Luke. When they first moved to London Luke let Michael hold his hand the whole flight there because it was his first time on a plane. Luke always knows when Michael is homesick and is always the one to offer cuddles because he knows, especially at the beginning but even now sometimes, Michael won't ask for them. There is so much more that Michael is thankful of from Luke but he doesn't have time to list everything.

Michaels thoughts get interrupted when Luke swings a long, lanky leg over the right side of his body and sits himself on Michael's hips.

"Stop being grumpy and kiss me" 

Luke leans down and captures Michael's lips in a tender kiss, as if to say 'don't worry, I've fallen over so many times that this can't even compare' and 'you're a fucking idiot, but you're my idiot'. Heat spreads through Michael's chest, and he places his hands on either side of Luke's face, and returns the kiss with much more force than intended. Luke makes a little supposed squeak at the back of his throat but doesn't break the lip lock, instead returns it with just as much intensity as Michael.

The kiss builds up quickly, the two boys tongues slide against one another, and it's honestly something Michael loves more than he should. He shouldn't love kissing Luke as much as he actually loves Luke. But it's whatever really, because he doesn't have time to contemplate his love for anything when Luke starts to grind into him.

Every thought that wasn't Luke disappears and all Michael can think about is Luke's ass on his crotch. The younger boy grinds quick and dirty, his crotch slowly sliding Michael's t shirt up his chest.

Luke breaks the kiss and moves to kiss at Michael's jaw, and at the same time he shuffles his hips so that the bulge in his jeans meets Michael's. Both boys let out low moans at the feeling, and Luke licks at a spot behind Michael's ear before sucking harshly. Michaels moan is loud and shameless, his hips moving in time with Luke's, his dick getting harder and harder. Luke's hands on his chest bring Michael's attention to the fact that they are still fully clothed, and this doesn't sit well with the older boy. Luke's hands push further and further up Michael's chest till finally he manages to pull the black material over Michael's head before returning to kissing at his neck.

Michael's hands move to the bottom of Luke's shirt and he pulls it up and slides it off, throwing it away and moving his hands up and down the younger boys toned chest. 

Luke's assault on Michaels neck moves to his shoulder and then down to his chest, right between his pecks, and Michael's back arches obscenely as Luke sucks hard on the pale skin, soothing it afterwards with a kiss. The black haired boys fingers are dancing around the waistband of Luke's jeans, keen to get them off, but also too turned on by all the love bites being left on him to manage to pop the button. 

Suddenly, Luke pulls away and moves so that he is sitting on Michaels spread calves, and unbuttons Michael's jeans. The blonde pulls them down so they sit around deliciously pale thighs, which Luke runs his hands up and down, earning a shiver from the boy below him. 

Luke starts palming at Michael's erection through his briefs, watching as Michael bites at his bottom lip and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Want you to fuck me"

Luke moans at the filthy words that leave Michael's mouth and he moves the hand not palming Michael, to push down slightly on his own bulge, causing him to hiss at the sensation. 

"Yeah.. Yeah" Luke is practically moaning, the idea oh so appealing. 

The younger boy stands to get the lube from Michael's suit case, and whilst he's there he takes his jeans and underwear off. Just as he's found the lube, he hears and hiss of pain from behind him. 

Luke whips around to see Michael's eyes shut tight, his arms wrapped around his right leg and his jeans half off. To say that Luke felt bad for forgetting that Michael had sprained his ankle is an understatement, so he gently pulls the tight denim off of Michael's leg, with a grunt of pain in return. The blonde kisses the older boys forehead in apology and sits the lube on the bed next to Michael. 

"How do you want to do this?" It's a logical question really because Luke can't think of a way in which Michael's ankle won't be sore. 

"You on top" is all Michael offers as he lays down on his back once again, and although it is the most practical, Luke knows for a fact that Michael likes his legs being pressed against his chest whilst they fuck, but the strain on his ankle makes Luke worry.

"But-"

"Luke I swear to god"

The dark green eyes stare at Luke, looking desperate and angry at the same time. Luke doesn't argue, just complies with the older boys wishes and carefully nudges at the pale legs to spread. 

Squirting some lube on to two fingers, Luke grabs Michael's cock in his other hand and stroke it up and down a few times to get Michael moaning again. It works pleasantly well, and it's one of those times when Luke wishes he could record the noises that leave Michael's mouth and listen to them over and over. 

The blonde continues stroking Michael's cock, but brings his lubed fingers to the tight ring of muscle and spreads the lube around. Michael moans again at the feeling of the lube, and his breath catches in his throat as he feels Luke slide one finger in.

Fingering Michael is probably Luke's favourite thing to do, besides fucking him of course, because he gets to watch the older boys face contort and watch as he squirms and fucks himself back on Luke's long digits. 

He keeps a steady pace of stroking Michael's cock and pushing his finger in and out of Michael's heat. Pausing his movements momentarily, Luke removes his finger and circles two around Michael's hole. The older boy whines and the loss of contact before he arches up and moans as Luke pushes two fingers inside of him. This time, Luke doesn't show mercy, he places his unoccupied hand on Michaels hip and uses the other to quickly fuck his fingers into Michael's tight heat.

"Lu-Luke please" Michael groans, wanting Luke to replace his fingers with his dick because Michael already feels close to blowing his load, but instead Luke removes his fingers and returns with three. 

"Fuck"

Luke smirks, watching as Michael's face contorts, his mouth open wide, a moan stuck in his chest. Luke fucks Michael with three fingers before he figures it's time he gets inside of him, before either of them cum.

Luke taps at Michaels calves and, as if he has been taught to, Michael moves his legs over his shoulders. He struggles a bit at lifting his right one, not wanting to put pressure on his ankle, so Luke wraps his hand around his calf and lifts it for him, leaning in to press a quick kiss on Michael's plump lips. 

Squirting some lube on his hand, Luke rubs his dick, moaning at the sensation on his previously untouched dick. As Luke does this, he crawls forward on his knees, so that they are either side of Michaels hips.

Looking back up for reassurance, Luke sees Michael watching him, waiting patiently for Luke to fill him. 

"Is your ankle okay like this?"

Luke has to double check, because he doesn't want to make it any worse for Michael than it already is. 

"Yes, now fuck me"

Luke breathes out a quick laugh at the desperate tone of voice, before he guides his cock to Michael's hole. Without wasting any time, Luke presses the head of his dick through the ring of muscles, letting out a low moan at the heat and pressure that is Michael. Luke slowly pushes forward further until he has fully breached the older boy.

Both boys struggle to breathe for a moment, Michael because he feels so so full, and Luke because Michael is tight and warm. When the black haired boy nods at Luke to move, the blonde pulls back and slowly pushes forward again, watching as Michael's face scrunches and he moans.

Slowly, Luke picks up the pace, and before Michael has time to be built up to it, Luke is fucking into him so quickly Michael can't help the slight scream that escapes his throat.

"Fuck fuck fuck"

Michael is breathing heavily and his hands grab at Luke's shoulders to pull him down. The new position means that Luke is now thrusting at a new angle, and Michael swears he sees stars, his feet being pushed even further over his head, knees pressed tightly to his chest, Luke's body weight holding them in place.

"Fuck, you're - so tight" Luke is grunting, his hips moving quickly and Michael can feel - and hear - the slap of his balls against his arse. 

Luke's pace is brutal, fast and hard, the head of his dick brushing repeatedly over Michael's prostate. 

"'M close"

Michael moans when Luke reaches a hand down to grab at his dick,which is leaking heavily with pre-cum, and matching his strokes with his thrusts. 

"F-fuck" with his knees being pressed into his chest and the quick fucking of Luke's cock in and out of him, Michael can barely form words, but words aren't needed for the two to know that they are enjoying it.

Luke is panting in his ear and between the hot breath tickling his neck, the quick strokes of Luke's hand wrapped around his cock and the repeated quick thrusts to his prostate Michael cums, moaning Luke's name loudly into the stuffy room.

Luke's right hand is covered in Michaels cum, and he pushes two fingers into the older boys mouth to suck off. He thrusts into Michael a few more times before cumming with a long drawn out moan.

Luke carefully pulls out of Michael, and he helps the older boy bring his legs back down to lay flat on the mattress. 

"Want me to clean you up?"

Even though Luke knows the answer he still asks because sometimes Michael does want him to, but very rarely.

"Nah" and tonight isn't one of those nights. It makes Luke tingly to know that Michael likes to sleep with Luke's load inside him. At first he thought it was gross but then he realised that it's Michael's own way of showing his love to Luke, that he's content with having Luke inside of him. Its weird and most definitely not normal but Michael isn't normal and Luke finds it sort of endearing.

Michaels eyes are droopy, and Luke knows his are probably the same, because he feels so tired. Playing a show then fucking the shit out of your boyfriend really takes a toll on you.

Luke moves in front of Michael, who has switched to laying on his side, and curls up so Michael can rest his chin on his head. The black haired bot does exactly that, and wraps an arm around Luke's waist, pulling him close.

"Thank you for taking my mind off of everything" Michael presses a kiss to Luke's head, "I love you".

Luke smiles and shuffles further into Michael's embrace whispering an 'I love you too' into the silent room, which is soon filed with the snores of the boy Luke never thought he'd love as much as he does.

The bag of ice Ashton bought for Michael lays forgotten at the end of the bed, and if the oldest boy yells at them the next morning about sex not being the ideal way of keeping Michael's ankle iced, then so be it.


End file.
